


I Don't Wanna Get Caught in the Current of my Mind

by angelmiin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a good bff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Like 30 mins before they kiss, Percy is a little emo in this one, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmiin/pseuds/angelmiin
Summary: What happened in the hours between Percy finding out about the new Great Prophecy and dinner that night? He contemplates Rachel’s news.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	I Don't Wanna Get Caught in the Current of my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the Percy Jackson discord. Especially @annabetncnase who brought up the idea in the first place. 
> 
> It's short, but I hope y'all still like it :) 
> 
> Title from "Baby Don't Leave Me Alone with My Thoughts," by Lake Street Drive.

Percy lay in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. The quietness in the room made him suddenly miss the sound of his father’s fountain. He wondered for a moment why he didn’t miss it before, when it was always quiet in his room. 

_I guess I really just need something else to drown my thoughts out. Heh, drown. Maybe that’s why I can’t get my brain to stop._

He sat up with a sigh, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. The new Great Prophecy was replaying in his head over and over, no matter what he did. 

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

He dropped off of the bunk, fidgeting with his necklace.

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

He jumped around his room, half-dancing, half-doing-jumping-jacks.

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

He uncapped Riptide and jabbed at a fake person in front of him.

_As foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Percy collapsed on the ground in defeat. Doors of Death. That wasn’t good. He rested his elbows on his knees and grabbed at his hair. He didn’t understand what it meant. Granted, he didn’t usually understand prophecies until they were actively happening, but this one seemed worse than usual. 

As he banged his head into the bed behind him in frustration, there was a knock on the door. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Annabeth popped her head inside. 

“Hey, the dinner conch blew 10 minutes ago. You’re usually running out of your cabin,” she joked. 

He looked up from the floor. “You know, you shouldn’t be in here right now. You should’ve sent Grover.” She fixed him with a look so fast, he got goosebumps. “Kidding.” 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. He smirked back. 

Annabeth plopped down onto the floor next to him and knocked their knees together. “So, what’s up?”

He stared ahead. He didn’t say anything for a second."It’s that prophecy Rachel said earlier. I can’t stop thinking about it. It doesn’t sound good.” 

“Your prophecy didn’t sound good. We made it through.” 

“Barely,” he laughed dejectedly. “And it took like 4 years to complete.” 

“Have you seen what the old oracle looked like? We probably won’t even be alive for this one.” 

“That doesn’t make it better!” He yelled out, finally looking at her. “Everyone keeps saying that, but that doesn’t make it better. It’s still going to happen, and it’s not going to be pretty. And it’s seven half-bloods this time. Seven _kids._ The last one only mentioned me and look how many people died. Multiply that by seven.” 

She was silent. “You’re not wrong. I just...don’t think about that. Don’t think about all of the deaths, think about all of the lives saved. Think of all of our battles. If we had stood down, surrendered, think of how many demigods would have died.” He hummed. “Plus! _We_ wouldn’t have met if not for the prophecy. That’s a win.” 

“Us meeting doesn’t justify Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Ethan, or any other kid.”

“It doesn’t have to. It’s just another way of looking at it.”

“I guess.” Neither of them said anything. “I’m not used to being so negative.”

“That’s because you’re usually motivating me. I like to play devil’s advocate.”

“Ha! You’re right.” 

“I always am.” She bumped their shoulders. “Now, do you want to go to dinner or do you want to stay on the floor and stare into space?”

Percy stared at her. He smiled to himself. “Can we just sit here for a couple more minutes?” 

“Yes, Percy. We can sit here for as long as you need.” 

He nodded. It was quiet in the room again, but somehow it wasn’t as deafening. Feeling the heat from Annabeth’s body beside him, he knew why.

His thoughts drifted back to the prophecy, but it didn’t feel as daunting. Yes, it was still scary. Yes, there was still so much they didn’t know. Maybe it would happen in 100 years, maybe it would happen tomorrow. Either way, he would have Annabeth Chase by his side. 

And there wasn’t any downside to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!!! This is my first published pjo fic 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @silentlyimpractical


End file.
